Halo: Promise
by Americaiuno
Summary: Clara a.k.a. Noble Six, makes her last stand against the Covenant, until she cross paths with 7 year old girl. Clara makes a promise to get this young girl off Reach, a promise that might be impossible with Reach under siege...
1. Chapter 1: Where it All Ended

Chapter 1: Where it all Ended

The wind picked up, blowing dust into an abandon UNSC base, the weapons cache barely had any ammunitions. Vehicles stall in silence, waiting for the soldiers that would never come. Corpses littered the landscape with red blood splattered across the dry ground. Red was the only description to describe Reach, as it's surface became glass by the covenant.

The only things alive were the Covenant, and _her, _a female spartan walking through the dead landscape. She wore bright pink armor and a dog-tag wrapped around to the wrist with the name imprinted: Jorge-052.

She went inside the base finding nothing, but emptiness with silence a her company.

She sigh, it felt like yesterday, when she joined Noble team: Carter, Jun, Jorge, Kat, Emile and herself, Night.

She sat against the wall.

She was all that was left of Noble Team. Jorge sacrificed himself to destroy the carrier, but in vain. Kat was the second to go, sniped in the head before reaching to the bunker. Her boss, Carter, critically wounded and then crashed his pelican into a covenant scarab. Jun left to escort Halsey (at least he's still living). Emile, she kinda felt pity toward the guy, he was stab from behind, by an Elite.

Most of their deaths was for an order by Dr. Halsey: to deliver an AI to the_ Pillar of Autumn_. She survived the massacre, succeeding in delivering the AI to the _Autumn_'s Captain.

Though she was suppose to come along, she stayed behind to buy the _Autumn_ time to escape from Reach.

But that wasn't, her reason. No, her real reason for staying on Reach, was because she didn't anyone else to die in her stead. For as long as she could remember, some darkness always followed her. People died in front of her eyes, civilians, soldiers, and even Spartans were not spare from her curse.

She thought if she could become the strong and ideal spartan, then maybe her bad luck would end. But it seem to fail, every time she tried to open, death followed her. So she became a "lone wolf" as Carter called her when they first met.

She began calling herself Night, because she had brought death and darkness wherever she went. She prayed, the ship had made it safely.

Grunts came outsides, the Covenant were nearby. She looked at her magnum, the ammo was nearly depleted. If she was going to make a last stand then she was going out with a bang! She only had two frag grenades, she waited for her chance for the Covenant to closer.

She looked through the doorway, she saw at least five grunts and two elites each with swords.

_Why energy swords?_ thought Nights, _I hate being on the other side of their blades! Well either way I'm going out and I'll take as many elites with me as possible._

The Elite spoke in their usually covenant tongues, she never was a linguist on. Sometimes, she could make out english words as they spoke in their alien tongues. (At least she think they had tongues).

The words she could make out were demon (Spartans of course) and human, but that didn't make any sense, there were no civilians here at the outpost. But she didn't care, she held out one of her grenades and took out the pin. She step into the open, where her enemies could see and throw the grenade at them..

The grenade land near a grunt and_ ka-boom_! The grunt's corpse went flying through the air._ Literally!_

She screamed at the top of her lungs, pulling the trigger on her assault rifle, then ran at the enemy.

* * *

She was still alive, she was surprise she still lived. Even after, she almost met her end at the elites. There she stood surrounded by a pile of covenant corpse. Once again the Nightingale had done it again. She has survived death, while others around died.

She wish could died, the guilt inside was swelling again. Death fell on everyone that came near her. She was the plague of death to everyone, even to those she served in this Covenant-Human War.

_I should've died_, thought Night,_ There is no point in living, the Covenant have won, Reach is theirs. Earth will soon be glass. This is where I'm going to die._

She looked at her Magnum, only two rounds left. She only need one bullet. Night took off her helmet, dropping it to the ground. Then she raised her magnum pistol to her head and closed her eyes.

Memories flashed through her mind, memories of pain, loss and fighting. They were ones that echoed through her mind the most.

She slowly pull the trigger, when she her heard a gasp.

Night quickly turned around and pointed the gun. Her hazel eyes widen, in front of a little girl.


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl Named Kathy

Chapter 2: The Girl named Kathy

The night had settled on Reach, but the red scorching flames did not die away. The stench of the dead and dry air fail to go away instead increase with every passing second.

Nights watched from inside the base, clutching to magnum. Elites had come by a Phantom, scanning the area for any humans. The silence was killing her, she looked to her right and saw the little girl, hiding under a table. She is so young about 7, and gets herself caught in a war.

The girl was wrench in dirt, covering from her light brown hair to her purple dress and brown shoes.

The questions buzzed in Night's mind about this girl: How did she get here? Is she from Reach or from another Colony? Why did she came to an empty UNSC base? Where are her parents?

The elites grunted, Nights looked outside. The elites return to the phantom and it hovered away from preying eyes to the next place.

Nights sigh and look back at the girl,"You can come out now,"

The little girl crawl out of her hiding place and stood up, brushing dust off her dress.

"Everything is going be alright,"says Nights,"No more aliens are going to hurt you,"

The girl just stare at her.

"Are you hungry?"ask Nights, and took an energy bar from one of her chest pockets.

The girl slowly took the bar from Nights' hand, opening the wrapper and eating it.

"Where are you from?"ask Nights, as she sat against the wall.

The girl continue to eat the bar, ignoring Nights' question.

"Are you from this planet?"ask Nights,"Where are your mom and dad?"

The girl lower her head and stopped eating. As she lower the bar, the girl started to cried and jumped into Nights' arms.

Nights had no idea what to say or how to react in this matter. All she knew was how to kill a covenant and follow orders no matter what. But how to react to this child who is now crying in her arms. She had no idea what to do or how to help her?

She was a lone wolf just as Carter said, with no idea how to feel or understand others.

"Um it's okay,"says Nights, gently wrapping her arms around the girl,"You can tell me,"

"M-mommy an-d D-dadd-y,"snivel the girl,"H-haven't co-me b-back-k, wah!"

Nights was silent, _Which means they could be dead… _She look at the girl, now burying her face in Nights' armor.

"What's your name?"ask Nights,"My name is Clara, but you can call me Nights,"

"Kathy,"answer the girl, still crying.

"Listen to me,"says Nights,"Everything is going be alright Kathy, okay. So don't cry?"

Kathy, rubbed her eyelids and nod her head.

"So tell me how did you wind up in an empty base?"ask Nights.

"Mommy and Daddy, brought me here,"answer Kathy,"They told me to stay here and hide,"

"I see,"says Nights,"Then what made you come out of your hiding place?"

"I saw you,"Kathy answer,"You looked like mommy,"

Nights' eyes widen, _Her mother… I looked like her mother?_

"Mommy had short hair,"says Kathy, point to Nights' black hair,"You had short hair,"

_So that's the reason,_ thought Nights, _I look like her, because of my appearance. _

"Listen Kathy did you saw anyone else?"ask Nights,"Anyone beside the aliens,"

Kathy shook her head no,"No one else that look like you or mommy and daddy?"

"First thing in the morning, we going to leave,"Nights says, as she look outside.

Kathy gasp,"But Mommy and daddy told me to stay here,"

"Listen Kathy,"says Nights, placing her hand on Kathy's shoulder,"I don't think they're alive. Did you see those aliens? They aren't like us, they hate us! They will kill anyone that look like us,"

"But why did you kill them?"ask Kathy,"What did they do to deserves die?"

Nights lower her head and bit her lip,"They were soldiers, they were given the order to kill people."

"What's a soldier?"ask Kathy,"I've heard a lot about them."

"A soldier, is someone who fights,"answer Nights,"They fight for many reasons and they will do anything that's necessary for their goal. Even if it means ...to kill,"

"Are you a soldier,"ask Kathy, as she tilt her head.

"Yes I am,"says Nights,"And now, my goal is to get you off of Reach,"

"Why?"ask Kathy.

"Don't you want to get out of here?"smile Nights.

Kathy nodded eagerly.

"Then, we must leave Reach,"says Nights,"I promise you, that I will get you off this planet,"

"Pinky promise?"ask Kathy, and held out her pinky finger.

Nights smile, and held her pinky finger to Kathy,"I said promise didn't I,"

Kathy smile as well,"Righty,"

"Get some rest, Kathy,"says Nights,"It's going be a big day okay?"

"Okay,"Kathy yawn, then snuggled into Nights' arms and drifted into sleep.

Nights' smile faded, and look back into the dead land, _This girl has to survive, even if her parents are dead. She has to live on, this will be my atonement for failing to protect Reach… _


	3. Chapter 3: The Covenant

Chapter 3: The Covenant

The surface of Reach, burned as the covenant glass its surface, leaving orange scars that will never heal. The Covenant Ship _Nexus Justice_ orbited the planet, watching the glass process over the atmosphere.

Six Elites gathered around at a hologram of Reach, watching over the task they were given. In their tongues they spoke:

"The glassing is 30% complete,"says a red Elite,"The humans are continuing to put up a pointless fight, but their numbers have dwindled to about 70%."

"The heretics are a pain as the hunters,"says a silver and blue Elite,"They do not know how to lay down and die. When will the other forces arrive?"  
"Not any time soon,"answer a blue one,"We will make do what we have,"

"BAH!"snarl the red Elite,"We should've been 50% finished with the glassing! Why did three of our ships had to slip jump when we need them the most!"

"The _Truth and Reconciliation_ sent a transmission notifying that a Human ship had escape from Reach,"answer the blue Elite,"They will return, after the destruction is finish. We don't want the humans know we are coming!"

"That makes sense,"gruff the red Elite,"Still, the humans are a problem!"

"Yes,"says an orange Elite,"The humans have two things in their brains: Die or live. They believe if they can prolong the conflict, they will win. But all they are doing is making a grave."

"Even with their military gone,"says green Elite,"There are some military officers still fighting on surface. Which makes killing them off not easy,"

"The only way to cleanse the filth is to choke them,"spoke golden Elite,"Cut the heretics from the outside world and turn their planet into a living hell."

"How are we suppose to do that?"asks the red Elite,"Knal'tu,"

"Sa'Ti, my brother it's simple,"answer Knal'tu,"Their military has abandon them, we have burned their cities. All we need to do is destroy the ships and anything that will give them hope or escape."

"Yes if we cut them off, the other planets,"says Sa'Ti,"We will be able to drive the humans into madness and despair. Then they will kill each other for us."

"Exactly,"says Knal' tu.

"But what about the Spartans?"ask the green Elite.

"What about them?"says Knal' tu.

"The Spartans have been able to give the humans hope,"answer the green Elite,"Just one demon can kill a thousand of our brothers and I believe there are still some stranded on the planet."

"Then we will do the same thing to them,"laugh Knal'tu,"We will rob them of their hope and bring them their deepest despair."

"So then it's settled then!"says the silver and blue Elite,"We shall continue the glassing, but we are to focus on the spaceports."

* * *

A/N: Hey did you noticed any easter eggs I put in this chapter? Doesn't the Name _Truth and Reconciliation _mean anything to ya?


	4. Chapter 4: Understand?

Chapter 4: Understand?

The sun rose in the horizon, casting it's light over the burning planet. Clara barely got any sleep, keeping her guard for the covenants. She look outside the base, dust had picked up, and the air was stale, but at least breathable.

She look at Kathy, she still slumber in her arms, she smiled as she snuggled in her arms. Clara gently shake Kathy awake from her slumber.

"Kathy wake up,"says Clara,"It's time to get up,"

Kathy rub her eyes and yawned,"Morning Nights,"then gave a sleepy smile.

"Let's get ready to leave,"Clara said, as she lifted Kathy off her lap.

"Do we have to leave,"whined Kathy, as she stood up.

"Listen to me, do you want to live,"ask Clara, getting up,"Then we must leave this place, it isn't safe,"

Kathy just lower her head and spoke,"Okay,"

Clara grab her helmet and place it over her head, her H.U.D flash on, showing her diagnoses on her grenade and ammunitions count, motion tracker, her armor ability and her health.

Even with the oxygen filters on, they barely help her, smoke fill her nose. Clara just wanted to choke, Kathy covered her mouth as she cough.

"Nights,"says Kathy,"Where are we going?"then coughed again.

"We going to find a place where people could help us,"Clara spoke through her speaker on helmet.

"Your voice sounds funny?"says Kathy,"Is something wrong?"

"Oh no,"chuckled Clara,"It's just my helmet,"

"Huh?"ask Kathy, tilting her head,"Then are going to take it off?"

"Then I would be vulnerable,"answer Clara, shaking her head no.

"Venerable,"Kathy trying to pronounce the word,"What does that mean?"

Clara smiled beneath her helmet and crouch down,"It mean that I would be weak,"

"You're not weak,"says Kathy, shaking her head,"You're very strong,"

"That isn't what I meant,"Clara smiled, patting Kathy's head,"This helmet is here to protect my head from getting scratches,"

"Then should I get a helmet?"ask Kathy.

"No it would be to be big on you,"laughed Clara.

"You don't know that,"says Kathy, puffing her cheeks.

"No I do,"Clara smiled, again then picked her magnum,"Besides I will be your helmet,"as she picked up an armor lock,"I will do everything in my power to protect you and get you off of Reach,"then reached for an assault riffle.

"So you're going to my helmet?"says Kathy, placing a finger over lip.

"Yes that's right,"says Clara, growing serious,"But in order me to protect you, I need you to keep a promise for me,"

"Okay,"says Kathy, baling her fists up to her chest.

"You must stay close to me at all times,"order Clara,"Never wander away from me, even if you're just a couple of feet away. I don't want you to leave my sight, understand?"

Kathy nodded her head eagerly.

"But you must leave, when I tell you,"says Clara, holding out one finger.

Kathy gasp as her eyes widen.

"You must not disobey me,"demand Clara,"Don't hesitate, when I tell you to run as fast and as far as you can, okay?"

Kathy fell silent.

"Do you understand?"Clara continue to demand.

Kathy's eyes still stared past Clara.

"UNDERSTAND?"Clara shouted.

Kathy jumped, returning to reality,"Yes ma'am,"speaking in a quiet voice.

"Listen to me,"says Clara, placing her hands on Kathy's shoulders,"I'm only do this to save you from this fate. I need you to understand this is the only way it has to work. Okay?"

"Okay,"whimper Kathy.

Clara stood up and loaded the ammunitions into her gun,"Let's go,"

Kathy followed Clara, and they began their tread across the blazing heat. Clara look back, giving herself one last look at the UNSC Base.

_Good bye, _spoke Clara_, Soon I will make things right, so just wait for me, until I finish my promise…_


	5. Chapter 5: FIREFIGHT!

Chapter 5: FIREFIGHT!

The land razed by the heat of the flames, as the covenant glassed the surface. Though some of the planet still remained untouched by the Covenant; the human city of New Alexandria, stood proud and gleamed brightly against the stained red sky, the dust storms that blew across the land.

Kathy and Clara enter the city, despite its grand white beauty, the city was silent. Nothing spoke a word, no animals, no people, not even machines made a sound in the city. Only dust winds whistled and howled across the hollow skyscrapers.

Clara put herself in a fighting position, holding up her assault rifle,"Kathy, get behind me. Now!"she ordered.

Kathy tucked herself behind Clara's legs, shivering mostly from uneasy fear.

Clara put herself against the wall and slowly scooted across the wall, until she stop at a corner.

Clara's heart pound with fear, she couldn't handle this silence. There's patrols stationed everywhere it didn't matter if it was covenant or human, anything.

This was too strange, Clara looked up at the sky, no ship in sight only the blood-red sky. So which means that there some covenant still in the area, cause they wouldn't glass if there are friendlies in the area right?

Clara look back at the down to the surface and peek around the corner, she saw nothing.

_What the &*( $ is going on?_ Scowled Clara, _There's no corvette in the sky, which means there's covenant still snooping around and there might be humans still alive…_

"Nights,"whimper Kathy.

"Shush,"Clara snap,"Do you want to get killed,"glaring at Kathy.

Kathy pointed to something behind her, shivering.

Clara turned around and saw green light flashing towards her. Clara quickly placed herself in armor lock, bracing the impact of the plasma heat.

The green light disappeared and Clara disengaged her armor lock and stood up. She look behind her, Kathy shivered as she crouched down covering her head, at least she was still alive.

Clara returned her gaze to the were the green plasma fired from and saw her worst enemy. The big and ugly Hunter, charging straight at her.

"Aw son of *(#*) ,"growled Clara, and grabbed Kathy, then ran away, from the hunter still chasing her.

Kathy whimper.

_HUNTERS! _Clara mentally screeched, _OUT OF THE &($& )$ COVENANT! IT HAD TO ($* #) _ A HUNTER!? WHY CAN'T BE JUST ELITE WITH THE ENERGY SWORDS!?_

Kathy tripped losing her grip on Clara, falling to the ground.

"KATHY!" Clara scream, turning around. She flinch at the sight of the Hunter, coming ever closer,"Aw crap!"

"Clara,"whimpered Kathy, reaching out her hand.

Clara place herself between Kathy and the hunter, still this wasn't very good gameplay from her point of view!

_Think,_ Clara's thoughts began to process through her mind, _The hunter will just crush me and Kathy, if it keeps charging. Not to mention, armor lock will only be good for one shot against the hunter and needs to time to recharge. I don't have that kind of options._

Clara looked at her environment to seek an advantage in situation. Clara noticed on the ground a dead elite with a cloaking device on its back, it was only two feet away from her.

She gulped, _This is not going to end well! _ Clara quickly ran to the elite's corpse, reaching for the cloaking device, the hunter halt and fired his cannon at Clara.

*Kathy*

The heat was intense for a human without armor to protect them from plasma blast. Kathy shielding her head as her heart raced, pounding for seconds.

The heat and light died down, Kathy raised her head turning for just a second. She saw the hunter looming over her and no Clara.

_She's gone_, gasp Kathy, looking for any sign for Clara, _Just like mommy and daddy…_

The hunter raised its arm above Kathy, now crying for another had vanished and leaving her alone.

The hunter jerked its head to the sky taking a couple of steps backwards, Kathy caught a shimmer on top of the hunter. The shimmer became clear to transparent as the hunter violently shook its head.

The form was a person in with pink and red armor: Clara!

*Clara*

Clara held a flashing knife in the air and plunged into the neck of the hunter. The hunter gave out a ear-bleeding roar, Kathy covered her ears as she flinched. She saw the purple liquid seep from the knife, Kathy's heart pounded.

Clara growled, under the Hunter's roar, quickly digging her knife into the monster's neck. She growled, _Shut up!_

She twist the knife and turn her body, as she slashed its neck open like a can-opener. The head fell off and purple blood splattered her armor, the headless hunter stumbled back and forth.

Clara leaned her weight, jumping off the corpse as it fell to the ground. She panted, blood smeared her visors. She wiped the blood with fingers and stood up.

The corpse lay on its belly and the worms of the decapitated neck still squirmed its last breath as blood spouted from the cuts, and then slowly grew motionless.

Clara breath heavily, her arms were trembling, _I really don't want to do that again._ She look at Kathy, still lying on the ground.

Her eyes widen in fear, staring at the fallen hunter. Clara sighed, at she least she was all right.

She approach Kathy, holding her hand out to her,"You okay?"

Kathy silently nodded.

A flash of pink flashed past Clara's eyes, hitting a wall. Clara quickly turn to her right, flashing her assault rifle at the two elites, quickly dropping dead as the bullets hit.

"Com'on,"Clara grab Kathy and immediately carried her in one arm.

She could hear the cries and shouts of the covenant, following and multiplying as she ran.

Clara look at Kathy, she buried her face in Clara's armor, her body trembled in fear.  
_Kathy, _thought Clara, pity filled her head.

A scream escaped through her mouth, as pain struck in the leg. Clara lost her balance and tumbled to the ground, she shielded Kathy with her arms from the impact.

Clara looked at her leg, a pink needle impaled her leg, and beyond that the Covenant. She saw a total 5 elites armed with their energy swords and 6 grunts aiming their needlers at Clara and Kathy.

She clutch Kathy tightly with her arm and took out her magnum pistol with her free hand. Prepared she quickly aimed her pistol at a nearby car's gas tank, pulling the trigger and the explosions came.

The elites and grunts splattered across the ground, falling dead on the asphalt.

Clara quickly shot the remaining grunts, fleeing from the blasts and shots. One by one, they dropped dead to the concrete ground.

An elite grabbed Clara by the neck, forcing her to let go of Kathy as another Elite snatched her away.

"Kathy!" Clara scream, but cut off, as the elite's grip tighten.

"CLARA!" Kathy cried, desperately trying to reach out for Clara's hand, while the second elite pulled her away.

Clara try to aim her gun at man-handler, but the elite used his free hand to clutch Clara's arm. The elite ensnared his claws into her armored hand, breaking through the layers of armor that protect it. The armor ripped off her hand revealing her pale skin, the elite brought Clara close to his face revealing his split jaws. He appeared to smirk, opening his jaws and dug his claws into her skin

"ARGH!" The pain hurt as the elite press harder into her skin, breaking through her tissues. Clara force herself to let go of her pistol, then with her other hand pulled out her combat knife, stabbing through his mouth.

The blood dripped as she pushed harder into his pharynx, the elite choke on his blood. The plating on the back of his head, started to cracked as she pressed deeper. Slowly she curled her knife, the blood spewed more on her visor, then stopped her advancement.

_Kiss this spilt jaws,_ Clara glared at the elite, quickly shoving the knife one last time. She hear cracking as the knife broke through his armor.

The dead elite lost his grip, dropping to the ground. Clara pulled her knife out, coughing now breathing again, but not out of the woods. The second elite aimed his needler at Clara.

A shot came, but Clara still lived, she looked at the elite dropping Kathy, and fell to the ground.

"Clara,"snivel Kathy, running to Clara, immediately hugging her.

"Well, well," said a voice,"That was some show there, ladies!"

Clara quickly looked up to a nearby ledge, a UNSC soldier holding a sniper rifle in hand, he jumped off using a jetpack to break his fall.

Clara and Kathy just stared at the new person.

"Wow,"smug the soldier,"I'm impressed, I can see why Spartans have a fierce some reputation." Taking off the visor on his helmet, revealing his brown eyes and a brown beard starting to grow on his chin."Boy am I glad to see another person, still breathing and kicking."

"Who are you and what is your ranking soldier?" Clara asked, in an almost monotone voice.

The UNSC soldier saluted to the Spartan,"Former Private Wallace Franks, at your service."

* * *

A/N: Oh boy... this one was a real doozy, I can't tell how hard it is to write a battle scene and trying to edit this. I hope I can post the next chapter soon. Oh by the way when I switch point of views of a character, I'll do this *insert name here* just so I don't waste time...


End file.
